Episodio:Pilot
Pilot es el episodio piloto de Glee. Se estrenó el 19 de mayo de 2009 en Estados Unidos y para Latinoamérica el 13 de septiembre de 2009 y fue dirigido por Ryan Murphy. El episodio cuenta la historia del club glee en sus inicios e introduciendo a los personajes principales de la serie. Desarrollo del Episodio thumb|162pxEl episodio comienza con un pequeño fragmento del entrenamiento de las porristas de la escuela secundaria William McKinley. Al terminar la actuación una porrista cae, y Sue Sylvester, la entrenadora de las porristas, les grita y critica su, según ella, mediocre presentación. thumb|left|162px Mientras tanto, William Schuester llega en su auto y saluda a un muy cuidadosamente vestido Kurt Hummel, que está rodeado por estudiantes del equipo de fútbol, entre ellos Finn Hudson y Noah Puckerman. Will le recuerda a Finn que debe entregar su tarea de verano y se marcha. Luego de permitirle a Kurt quitarse su chaqueta Marc Jacobs y su cartera, el equipo, muy ceremoniosamente, lo lanza dentro del contenedor de basura. Will observa los trofeos del colegio, prestando especial atención a uno en thumb|162pxparticular: el trofeo tributo a la antigua directora del club Glee, Lillian Adler. Luego vemos a Will dictando su clase de español al grupo de Finn, y este luciendo muy aburrido repitiendo lo que dice el profesor hasta que toca la campana. En el ensayo del coro, se puede ver a Hank Saunders cantando la canción Where Is Love?, con el profesor Sandy Ryerson acompañándolo en el piano. Este comienza a tocar indebidamente a Hank y en la puerta vemos a una sorprendida Rachel Berry observando la escena de acoso con una mirada acosadora. Will se sienta en la sala de profesores junto con la consejera Emma Pillsbury, el entrenador del equipo de fútbol, thumb|left|162pxKen Tanaka y una desinteresada Sue Sylvester. Will se entera de que el actual director del club de coro, Sandy Ryerson, acaba de ser despedido y va a la oficina del Director Figgins a ofrecerle hacerse cargo del club Glee. Como no hay fondos disponibles, Figgins le dice a Will que tiene que pagar 60 dólares para que el club Glee siga en pie. Will acepta, tomándose el riesgo de esconderle ese dinero mensualmente a su esposa. En la noche, Will no puede dormir tratando de que se le ocurra una idea para inspirar a los chicos. Así, en mitad de la noche mientras su esposa duerme, se le ocurrethumb|162px el nombre "New Directions". Al día siguiente se realizan la audiciones para poder ingresar al coro. Primero vemos a Mercedes Jones apuntándose en la lista; ella interpreta la canción Respect de Aretha Franklin. En segundo lugar vemos a Kurt Hummel escribiendo su nombre y mirando de reojo a sus costados, antes de interpretar la thumb|left|162pxthumb|162px|gleecanción Mr. Cellophane del musical Chicago. La tercera en audicionar es Tina Cohen-Chang, quien apunta el nombre de Artie Abrams además del suyo, ya que él no llegaba a la lista por estar en silla de ruedas. Tina canta I Kissed a Girl de Katy Perry, pero nunca presenciamos la audición de Artie. Por último vemos a Rachel inscribiéndose. Ella canta la canción On My Own del musical Les Miserables, mientras comienza explicando por qué siempre que firma coloca una estrella dorada al final. Dice que es una metáfora sobre sí misma porque ella es una estrella, y luego es interrumpida cuando recibe un granizado en la cara por parte de Puck. Rachel cuenta que fue ella la que acusó a Sandy de haber tocado inapropiadamente a Hank. Pero explica que esto sólo es una farsa, ya que ella sólo quería que despidieran a Sandy. Afirma que los homosexuales no la incomodan porque ella viene de una familia donde sus papás son gays. Dice que fue a clases de danza desde los tres años, y que cada semana se dedica a subir un video a MySpace para demostrar su talento. Vemos a la porristas comentando sus videos, entre ellas Quinn Fabray y Santana Lopez, y se reanuda la canción de Rachel. Finalmente, Will le comenta que fue una muy buena audición y podemos deducir que fue aceptada. thumb|162px Llega el primer ensayo del coro. Los chicos interpretan Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, pero la presentación no sale del todo bien. Will les dice que sólo les falta ensayar más, pero Rachel no está de acuerdo, puesto que Will puso a Artie como voz principal, y al estar en silla de ruedas parece irónico hacer que lo haga. Artie dice que tal vez el señor Schuester usa la ironía para la canción. Rachel, muy molesta, grita que no hay nada de irónico con el show de coros y sale de la sala de coro. thumb|left|162pxWill y Rachel hablan en privado en las gradas del campo de fútbol y Rachel le dice que necesitan una voz masculina que la pueda seguir musical y físicamente. Ella revela que está cansada de que la odien y que se burlen de ella, y no quiere hacer el ridículo. Ella cree que el coro va a cambiar todo eso y ahí es donde menciona la frase "ser parte de algo especial te hace especial". Luego aparece Ken y le dice a Will que Figgins quiere hablar con él. thumb|162px Will se encuentra con el director Figgins, quien le dice que ya no puede seguir usando el auditorio, ya que Alcohólicos Anónimos lo necesita para sus reuniones y que pagarán por su uso. Will y Figgins comienzan a negociar duramente hasta llegar a un acuerdo: el club Glee puede usar el auditorio hasta las Regionales. Si ganan, pueden quedarse con el auditorio; de lo contrario, tendrán que renunciar al mismo y el grupo se disolverá. Figgins acepta esta oferta, con la condición de que Will se haga cargo de los castigados por la tarde, sin cobrar sueldo por ello. thumb|left|162px Terri Schuester está exasperada en su trabajo en Sheets-N-Things ya que su empleado Howard Bamboo no puede doblar correctamente una sábana. Will sorprende a Terri con un sándwich de carne asada y le cuenta que tendrá que trabajar hasta más tarde. William se encuentra con Sandy, quien está comprando un almohadón para cubrir la tapa del inodoro. Sandy le dice a Will de que está muy contento de haberse ido de ese colegio y que ahora está haciendo más dinero por revender marihuana medicinal a otros profesores. Él deja una bolsita de muestra en el bolsillo de Will diciéndole "la primera te la regalo". thumb|162px En el colegio, Sue y Will hablan. Will le pide a ella que convenza a alguna de las porristas de unirse al club, y Sue le explica a Will cómo funciona el sistema de "estratos sociales" en ese colegio: las animadoras y los deportistas en el pent house, y los del club Glee en el subsótano. Emma iba caminando al colegio cuando se le pega goma de mascar en el zapato. Will, quien pasaba por allí, se detiene a ayudarla. Emma le dice a Will que podría hacer que el club Glee fuera más popular si convenciera a otros chicos populares de que se unan. thumb|left|162px Con el permiso de Ken, Will habla con los chicos del equipo de fútbol sobre el club Glee y deja una hoja de inscripción para las audiciones.thumb|162px Más tarde, luego de que solo le dejaran bromas escritas en la hoja de inscripción, Will, muy desilusionado, oye cantar a un chico en los vestuarios. Siguiendo el sonido de su voz, el señor Schuester encuentra a Finn duchándose y cantando Can't Fight This Feeling, lo que para él significaba que Finn tenía mucho talento pero no lo sabía. thumb|left|162px thumb|164x164pxWill, ya desesperado, chantajea a Finn para que se una al club Glee diciéndole que encontró marihuana en su casillero, aunque esto era claramente una mentira, ya que esa era la marihuana que Sandy le había dado. Finn tiene una voz en off y comienza a hablar un poco sobre sí mismo, además de revelar que su padre murió en Irak. Su amor por la música surgió gracias a un cortador de césped quien salía con su madre, Carole cuando Finn era pequeño. Vemos como Darren, el especialista en césped, canta con Finn Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' cuando este era pequeño. Finn cuenta que luego de que el hombre dejara a su madre, él decidió hacer lo que fuera que estuviera en sus manos para hacer sentir a su madre orgullosa y feliz. Finn acepta unirse al club sólo para no desilusionar a su madre. En el ensayo, Finn y Rachel se conocen mientras cantan los solos de You're the One That I Want. Finn se asusta cuando Rachel canta con él y Mercedes detiene el ensayo para decirle al señor Schuester que ella no puede estar cantando voces de fondo porque quiere ser más visible. Hay una tregua y Mercedes le dice a Finn que tiene talento. thumb|162px|You're the One That I Want Esa misma noche, Will y Terri están armando un puzzle en la habitación de manualidades de Terri. Will le pregunta a su esposa qué opina de usar un poco del dinero de sus ahorros para hacer un viaje con los chicos del club Glee para ver a los ganadores de las nacionales del año pasado y años anteriores, Vocal Adrenaline. Ellos discuten sobre cómo nunca tienen dinero para hacer lo que quieren y cómo Terri, según ella, se sacrifica por la economía y él no hace prácticamente nada. Will confronta a Terri, mostrándole todas las cosas inútiles y caras que ha comprado, al abrir el armario de las manualidades de Terri. Ella se defiende diciéndole a Will que no hay nada de malo en querer tener cosas lindas. En el colegio, Will pega una hoja de inscripción en la sala de profesores para encontrar a alguien que se ofrezca a acompañar a Will en el viaje a ver a Vocal Adrenaline. Emma se inscribe rápidamente. En la práctica de fútbol, Finn le miente a su compañero Puck cuando este le pregunta por qué se perdió la práctica del sábado, diciéndole que operaron a su madre para removerle la próstata. Mientras, en el otro colegio, los chicos ven actuar a sus potenciales rivales. Rachel le dice a Finn que sería lindo que estuvieran juntos, pero él le dice que ya está saliendo con alguien, la presidente del Club del Celibato y líder del equipo de porristas, Quinn. Emma y Will comparten un sándwich de mantequilla de maní mientras Will le habla a Emma sobre sus problemas matrimoniales. Vocal Adrenaline, el grupo de coro rival y ganador de las Nacionales del año pasado, interpreta Rehab ante una multitud ovacionadora. Will, Emma, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Rachel, y Finn se quedan allí, sorprendidos por el talento del grupo y pensando que jamás podrán superarlos. En el colegio, Finn es rodeado por sus compañeros del equipo de fútbol. Puck le dice que se enteró de que las mujeres no tienen próstata porque lo buscó en Internet y que ya sabe que lo que le dijo era una mentira. Ante esto, Finn admite que ha mentido y el equipo bombardea a Finn con bolas de pintura. En casa, Will es sorprendido por Terri, quien le anuncia que está embarazada. Feliz por el embarazo, pero preocupado por cómo podrá mantener una familia solamente con un salario de profesor, Will le comunica al club Glee al otro día que abandonará el colegio dentro de dos semanas. Finn se pregunta si entonces ya no tiene que seguir en el coro y Rachel anima a los demás a seguir sin Will, ya que ella podría dirigirlos. Will completa un formulario para una solicitud de trabajo en una firma de contadores. Emma le dice que ha agendado una cita para él en el centro orientativo de carreras y Will accede a ir. Will canta Leaving on a Jet Plane. Rachel confronta a Finn por perderse la práctica de coro, y le dice que no debe preothumb|153x153pxcuparse por lo que otros puedan pensar de él. El equipo de fútbol se reúne con Finn con la sorpresa de que Artie, atrapado en una cabina de baño móvil por el equipo de fútbol, grita por ayuda. Puck le dice a Finn que le conceden el honor de darle la primera vuelta a la cabina. En lugar de eso, Finn deja salir a Artie y le dice al equipo que tanto el equipo de fútbol como el club Glee lo necesitan para ganar, por lo que estará en ambos. Mientras se lleva a Artie fuera del campo del fútbol, Finn se imagina al especialista de césped que conoció cuando era un niño cantando Don't Stop Believin'. Finn se disculpa con el club Glee por dejarlos y hace que se organicen para interpretar una canción. Artie accede a invitar a la banda de jazz y así tocar para ellos en los ensayos, Mercedes hará los trajes y Rachel preparará las coreografías. thumb|left|236px|Los miembros del Club Glee cantan "Don't Stop Believin'"Más tarde, Emma le muestra a Will un video de él mismo en el club Glee de 1993 compitiendo en las nacionales. Will admite que ese fue el mejor momento de su vida y le dice a Ethumbmma que ahora se siente igual sabiendo que tiene un bebé en camino, y que debe mantener a su familia. Emma le dice que aquello por lo que siente que la vida vale la pena debe ser algo por lo que sienta verdadera pasión. Mientras Will se va del colegio, oye a los chicos cantando la canción Don't Stop Believin' de Journey. Siguiendo el sonido, entra en el auditorio para descubrir que los chicos en realidad son muy buenos. Sin que lo sepan, una envidiosa y competitiva Sue mira desde arriba junto con sus porristas. Puck también observa desde la entrada, mirando a Finn con el resto de los miembros iniciales del coro.thumb|Don't Stop Belivin' Cuando termina la canción, Will los aplaude y toma su decisión: se quedará y ayudará a los chicos a ganar las nacionales. Música del episodio †''' No lanzado como sencillo. Música de fondo *'''You Can Do It/You Keep Me Hanging On de Ice Cube/The Supremes. *'Shining Star' de Earth Wind & Fire. *'Flight Of The Bumblebee' de The Swingle Singers. *'Soul Bossa Nova' de The Swingle Singers. *'Golliwog's Cakewalk' de The Swingle Singers. *'Raindrops Keep Fallin' on My Head' de 101 Strings Orchestra. *'A Fifth Of Beethoven' de The Swingle Singers featuring Shlomo. *'Chewing Gum' de the Cast of Annie. *'Moonlight Sonata' de The Swingle Singers. *'Don't Stop Believin'' de Journey. *'Looking Back' de Kerry Muzzey. Estrellas Invitadas Estrellas Invitadas *'Stephen Tobolowsky' como Sandy Ryerson *'Patrick Gallagher' como Ken Tanaka *'Iqbal Theba' como Director Figgins *'Romy Rosemont' como Carole Hudson *'Ben Bledsoe' como Hank Saunders *'Justin Gaston' como Jugador de Football Co-Estrellas *'Kent Avenido' como Howard Bamboo *'Jane Galloway Heitz' como Lillian Adler *'Melanie Henderson' como Barb *'Aaron Hendry' como Darren *'Jerry Phillips' como pequeño Finn *'Naya Rivera' como Santana Lopez *'Taisha Monique Clark' como Giselle *'Vivian Nixon' como Andrea Cohen *'Desconocido' como pequeña Rachel Diferencias en la traducción Latinoaméricana *Will es profesor de inglés en lugar de español. *La voz de doblaje de Kurt es un poco mas grave que la original. *Cuando Rachel menciona la red social MySpace, en el doblaje dice MiPáginaPersonal. *Algunos personajes como Quinn y Puck son acreditados como adicionales, mientras que Ken es acreditado como principal, a diferencia de la version original. *El título de la canción Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat es traducida como Siéntate, eres el mejor, aunque la traducción correcta sería Siéntate, eres el mejor del bote. *Cuando el presentador de Carmel High está presentado a Vocal Adrenaline en sus invitacionales, lo pronuncia como Vocal Adrenala. *Cuando Puck menciona que encontró que las mujeres no tienen próstata Google, en el doblaje se traduce como "...lo investigué". *A diferencia de en la versión original, en la cual este episodio es, junto con I Do, el único en el que Sue llama a Emma por su nombre real (la gran mayoría de las veces le pone apodos), en la versión en español siempre la llama por su nombre. Curiosidades *El episodio obtuvo 9,62 millones de espectadores en su fecha de estreno en Estados Unidos. *La temporada 1 se estrenó 4 meses después del estreno del episodio * Este episodio cuenta con el mayor número de canciones entre originales y versionados de toda la serie. * Lea Michele y Amber Riley revelaron en una entrevista que Glee originalmente tenía un tema musical que nunca se utilizó. No lo grabaron porque FOX todavía tiene derechos sobre la misma. * Dianna Agron se unió al reparto justo un día antes del inicio de la filmación. En su primer día, tenía que hacer una escena de besos con Cory Monteith donde el director Ryan Murphy le dijo a lucir sexy, pero ella estaba tan nerviosa que no podía concentrarse. * El guion original tenía el nombre de Artie deletreado como "Arty". Esto se hace evidente cuando Tina hace la firma de ella y el nombre de Artie en la hoja de inscripción Glee Club y se escribe como "Arty". * En el guion original, se suponía que era un niño indio llamado Rajeesh, que tenía la intención de ser el interés amoroso de Mercedes, pero fue reemplazado por Kurt Hummel. * En el corte del director ampliado, las estrellas fueron facturadas por importancia en lugar de alfabéticamente en el guión original, Rachel utiliza YouTube para subir sus canciones en vez de MySpace. * El bailarin de Vocal Adrenaline que está poniendo sus tirantes y estirando su pierna fue el coreógrafo principal, Zach Woodlee. * Smash, serie rival de Glee , estrenada el 6 de febrero de 2012, tiene el primer episodio de la serie titulado como el mismo. * Es el primer episodio de la serie en que no se escucha la música al final del capítulo Time for Some Girl Talk, osea en los créditos finales. El segundo es "Shooting Star", y El tercero en "The Quarterback". **Aunque la canción sí es incluida en la versión lanzada para Netflix. * En este episodio, se le puede ver a las Cheerios con un uniforme diferente a los demás episodios, ya que se les ve con un traje enterizo y una falda pegada, y en otros episodios se les ve con una falda más corta y de tiras blancas y rojas. Errores * En el corte del director extendido, la escena de flashback de apertura muestra el entonces director del coro Lillian Adler bienvenida Los Singsations a los Nacionales. Sin embargo, el signo en el escenario lee "1993 del club de júbilo Invitational" * Cuando Tina firma con su nombre en la hoja de registro, escribe la letra T en varias ocasiones, como un signo de su tartamudeo. Sin embargo, cuando Rachel llega a firmar con su nombre en la misma hoja de papel, el nombre de Tina se escribe sin el extra T y con un color de tinta diferente. * Sandy revela que él consiguió la marihuana medicinal para tratar su depresión nerviosa. Ohio no ha legalizado la marihuana medicinal todavía. El estado más cercano sería Michigan, pero llevándola a otro estado sería un delito grave. Frases Galería tumblr_mg1q57dN1r1rgcc7ao1_500.png 185px-Glee1x01--07j.jpg|finn Can't Fight This Feeling, 185px-Rehab.png|Vocal Adrenaline "Rehad" 122px-Rachel01.png|rachel llorando 185px-Dont_stop_believing.jpg|New Direction Dont Stop Believe 185px-Glee-pilot.jpg|Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, 185px-Respect.png|respect 185px-GleeClub93.png|one New-pics-from-the-extended-glee-pilot-glee-15464787-2000-1333.jpg glee-pilot 2.jpg images e564.jpg Glee-1x01-Pilot-dianna-agron-9525368-1280-720.jpg 01 4.jpg|CHEERIOS images (1 677.jpg 02 RTR5T.jpg 556.jpg|I Kissed a Girl” tumblr_mqenlmPIo91s6962co2_500.gif tumblr_ljen1dWS6S1qa7jz2o1_500.gif tumblr_lljch8fV1L1qhjhoanhfhgsfgystgytsjyysuwo1_500.gif tumblr_lri95g8ZSa1qlr3c8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lsiquygvcj1qm2l53o1_r1_400.gif tumblr_lsjx5gy58u1qm2l53o1_r1_400.gif tumblr_lwserzDgRb1qh13r3o2_250.gif tumblr_lxdpqvQ0X11qdn5xno1_250.gif tumblr_lxep83WSc41r33wrmo1_250.gif tumblr_lyxnhepmVB1r43c18o1_r3_250.gif tumblr_lz5agsV8Zq1r43c18o1_250.gif tumblr_m93erhTPQg1qd5s0eo1_250.gif 1x01-Pilot-glee-8439259-1280-720.jpg|terry y will 417877_1270996752371_full.jpg Glee224444444444.jpg GleeTheMusic1x01Pilot.jpg 101glee_sc-8_3397_1242655041.jpg 1013623_326038184263032_6089216601124004005_n.png 10891884_326038260929691_8093887555538402444_n.png 10917050_326038764262974_3399845435692418670_n.png 10945635_326038067596377_5841951376651881152_n.png Videos thumb|300px|center|Glee - Pilot Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada Categoría:Episodios de inicio de temporada